1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wavelength conversion apparatus, a light source apparatus, and a wavelength converting method.
2. Related Art
A conventional wavelength converting element is known that converts the wavelength of input light using quasi-phase matching and outputs the converted light. Such a wavelength converting element includes a polarity inverting structure with a period corresponding to the used wavelength within a crystal, inputs light perpendicular to a direction in which the polarity of the polarity inverting structure inverts, and realizes a non-linear optical effect such as generating a second harmonic, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Translation of PCT International Patent Application No. 2005-504360    Non-Patent Document 1: Martin M. Fejer, et al., “Quasi-Phase-Matched Second Harmonic Generation Tuning and Tolerance”, IEEE Journal of Quantum Electronics, Vol. 28, No. 11, 1992, pp. 2631-2654
In this wavelength converting element, however, the polarity inversion period of the polarity inverting structure is designed to correspond to a specific wavelength of input light, and therefore it is difficult to reliably and efficiently create the non-linear optical effect for a plurality of input lights with wavelengths differing from the specific wavelength.